


Emotions

by PamiYui



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamiYui/pseuds/PamiYui
Summary: You are the only one left. But that's okay, because you were all his.Eve/Human! Reader





	Emotions

Lost and confused. The only emotions you felt upon waking up in this world. It was the world you've always lived in, but much more different. The city you remembered as noisy and bustling, lied now in ruins, overgrown by plant life. Boars and moose roamed the area and were quite afraid to come close to you. Such was the nature of animals. 

It was hard to remember who you were at first. But with a quiet moment of thinking in a barren building, you could recall the events prior to your awakening. 

Project Gestalt was a great plan in the preservation of humanity. Too great, in fact. But the timeline for it was very long, and the project leaders assumed that nothing will go wrong. But there were going to mistakes. Such was the nature of humanity. Imperfection. 

You and a group of scientists had conducted research on other ways of preserving humanity, without the need of separating body and soul through magic. Your group choose to cryogenically freeze themselves. And the results? You were the only one alive. 

It was actually hard to name all the emotions you were feeling. But lost and confusion was certain. 

Until the inevitable meeting with the handsome brothers, Adam and Eve. 

With the view they had on top of the building, it was easy to notice a lost lamb wandering in their pastures. And it was a great deal of surprise to them. The lost lamb they've found is a female human. 

You were even more confused as the brothers explained the ongoing war between machine lifeforms and androids. Humans have relocated to the moon after an alien invasion. With the aliens came the machine life forms. Adam and Eve are also machine lifeforms- and you were just too confused to process all this information. 

But in their care, you were no longer lost. Confused, yes. But slightly less. In their care at the Copied City, you felt attachment. Mainly for the younger brother of the two. 

Adam was very knowledgeable, and wished to learn more, to satiate his curiosity on the humans. But the more he learned, the more questions he posed. He would be a great scientist, you thought. But you supposed that he already is one. 

Eve, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to play with his beloved brother, and you as well. He was driven by emotions. And it occurred to you how strange these machines easily expressed emotions. But it was even stranger that Eve made your heart stir and stomach flutter with butterflies. 

Eve was very affectionate, now especially with you. He cuddled you and kissed on the tips of your nose. Each sign of affection he gave made you blush, and he would tease. 

During one of your daily cuddle sessions with Eve in the Copied City, did you ask why he was so affectionate with you. 

"Because you're very pretty and soft! And that I get this weird feeling whenever I hold you like this. Maybe I should ask Brother what this feeling is."

The same day whilst eating a meal consisting of boar meat and sliced apples, did Eve come back to you with an answer to his feelings. 

"Adam said that the feeling is something called love! And that he'll allow it to further his research or whatever. But as long as I get to keep you as mine, I don't care." 

Eve sat on the chair next to you and pulled you into his lap. His bare arms wrapped around your frame as he buried his face into the crook of your neck. Your cheeks felt warm and your hands gingerly laid on top of his. 

"In the books that Adam makes me read, I read that when humans love each other, they do something called a marriage. The humans take vows and kiss each other on the lips and say something like…" 

Eve lifted you up from his lap and turned you so you were now facing him. One arm held securely to your waist, and his other hand cupped your face. Your hands had found themselves on his bare shoulders. Eve leaned in to press a sweet, short kiss to your lips. 

"I love you, (y/n). That's what the humans do, right?" 

You smiled and nodded your head. Your lips connected with Eve's once more briefly. 

"Yes, Eve. There is more to the process of marriage, but you got down the basics." 

The proud look on his face made you giggle lightly and rest your head on the juncture of neck and shoulder. 

When you woken up in this new world, you were lost and confused. But there was also fear. Fear of what this future held. You came to the realization that you were the only one left. The last human. There was more still to be discovered, but that was for a later date. Fear and lost were taken away whenever you were in Eve's arms. This wasn't a future you could've of predicted, but it was a welcomed one.

**Author's Note:**

> After such an angst, heart-breaking game, I really needed some fluff to soothe my being. Kudos and comments always appreciated! 
> 
> Come visit me on my tumblr (http://pami-yui.tumblr.com), or comment for more!


End file.
